User talk:AdventureWriter28/Archive 14
Roleplay a okay xD Kariya-kun is funny ^^ Okay,..... I love everyone.... =S (*no comments*) Didn't watch the episodes of CS... The last episode that I watched was the 14th =( Roleplay: First, reply to my question: DO YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! Touko ? It's just a friend....Why are you asking =S Kazemaru is one of my best friends, but now, he is always talking about his cats........ End Roleplay SnowyBoy₰ 13:19, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay~ I know~ It IS SOOOOO NICE~ (YEAH, WHY IS SO CARELESSS?!! Maybe she forget that she was a girl or she forget that the other soccer members were boys... (For Kirino, it is understandable XD)) Roleplay Shindou: WAIT..... Kirino! Don't leave! Danm, he already left...... Even I didn't told him my feeling for him and he didn't notice it... He didn't even know that he had hurted me with leaving the soccer club even he was brainwashed... Just saying that soccer is boring... At that time, he hurted me a lot and he didn't even notice... The whole time travel was so boring without him... I couldn't even complete the Keshin Armed because I was thinking at him.... Kariya?! What are you doing here..... O__O Kirino likes me and is jealous on me????? Why is he jealous???? HEY, I ALREADY DRUNK IT.... Hey, I have NOTHING with Okatsu. Those pics are just made on the wrong time.... WHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTT?! Fighting for Kirino? Are you crazy?!.... Fine! I accepted the challenge. I will win this even it will be my dead but I wanted to show Kirino how I am feeling about him. I hope he heard the words which I was saying after he left... End roleplay! MEEEEEE TOOOOOOOOOO~ YEAH, THE WAR IS COMING~ 2nd person huh? I will think about it but I think I am staying with Shindou XD O__O, your prof pic is Shindou and Kirino kissing?? Anyways, It is RanTaku day today~ (03-09-12, 3 is Kirino's number and Shindou's number is 9~~) Sure! I will post the links on your talk page~~ I WANT A KIRINO PICCCCCCCCCCCC~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 17:38, September 3, 2012 (UTC) http://postimage.org/image/abccyze8f/ http://postimage.org/image/fo17d424v/ http://postimage.org/image/ldhfxf8b3/ http://postimage.org/image/8on5dr26n/ http://postimage.org/image/rfp2nwwr3/ http://postimage.org/image/i097apeq7/ http://postimage.org/image/zetfizbv3/ http://postimage.org/image/7sv9c1hvz/ http://postimage.org/image/b1mr8yp5n/ http://postimage.org/image/5rhsho4wr/ http://postimage.org/image/m83zjgg5r/ Here you go~ I know, there are many links~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 17:52, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Just wanted to say Just wanted to say, I love your profile pic <3. My profile page! ^^ ☆ * [[User talk:Gwnomdatetkan|'Blog']] 17:58, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Long time! Hey AdventureWriter hows it been? For me its been great. I ended my last blog Z and started my new blog yesterday. I've been keeping up to date with Danball Senki W i'm sure you've been aswell, I've been watching Chrono Stone and I've been shocked with both animes. Unbelieveable, wounder how your doing aswell and I love the fact that your a crazy fangirl I love them the most XD TsurugiFan16 (talk) 11:02, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Well that ok. I mean its alright to be a little outdated and yer you can always ask someone like me to tell you whats happend. Now it depends on which anime. For Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone much has happend, way too much. Such as the dissapearence of Beta, Protocal Omega 2.0, Taske, Okatsu, Nobunaga, Sengoku Era and much more. But theres some epic apperences such as Nanobana, Jeanne d'Arc, Zanak Abalonic, Gamma, Protocal Omega 3.0, Setsuna Boost, Sousha Maestro Keshin Armed, Shindou Takuto's Mixi Max, Jeanne Era, Endou Mamoru Chrono Stone and many more. For Danball Senki W again much has happend, such as the apearences and reapearences of Kizama Kirito, Detector, Oozora Haruka, President Claudia, Director Kaious, Kazuya, Alfeld Gardyne, Lex, Bishop, Proto I and much more. The only disapperence is Alan Worthen who sadly died. I love both animes and both are still as epic as ever. Sorry its long but thats how I write though, really long and specific. Tell me what do you think? TsurugiFan16 (talk) 11:55, September 16, 2012 (UTC) 'Song' I'm sorry I copied your song. The song is really awesome! Sorry. ._. Kiyama~→ Setsuna Boost is Awesome! 10:40, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Good Luck~ Good Luck with your tests~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 19:02, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Congrats ☻ Hey Adventure ! You are the winner of the 7th round ! Congrats ‼ Your picture got 11 votes =D SnowyBoy₰ 15:19, September 19, 2012 (UTC) XD I did nothing. Lots of persons voted for you ^^ SnowyBoy₰ 16:34, September 21, 2012 (UTC) My Opinion on the Manga The series was very good, the story might not give much detail(such as trainers catching pokemon off screen and etc) but really enteraining to watch. I understand why the writer wanted every pokemon fan to read this. It a awesome series which sometimes changes the element from the game to make it better(such as adding the Mask of Ice and plot twists). That is one of it good points. Overall I like the series, has a good storyline, and another view for pokemon.( Game Story + Anime Physics + A little bit of story change = Manga) TanatatFideo (talk) 08:59, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay here are my opinions *Very emotional deaths, and I think Ruby mention that he caught Celebi in Jotho, but he never really used it because he doesn't understand it power and just keep it with him the whole time, it was purposely caught off screen, because for the part where he used it later. * HAHAHAHAHA Don't be sad, Dia didn't really die(Spoliers). I guess I would cry too if my best friend was stabbed right in front of me. *Well both of them changed each other's thinking, while Emerald was a orphan which is really sad for him. *Guess what, Yellow is my favorite female charater of the series too XD. *(I was laughing at the part where he slap Cyrus square in the head). TanatatFideo (talk) 04:32, September 22, 2012 (UTC) HAHAHAHAHAHA, I guess he is one of the special protagonist who acts dumb and inncoent while being really smart and special.] I LOVE THAT PART, mainly because Pearl said "father"(Or dad I don't know) and Palmer told him to call him "Daddy" XD. P.S RedXYellow all the way XD TanatatFideo (talk) 08:42, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah If this was a anime then it would really good, but I have a feeling they are keeping this a manga forever, due to the orginal anime is maybe aimed for younger children while manga is aimmed for pokemon fans who likes the game or teenagers like us. It kinda sad that after they been though, it seems that Ruby forgets everything that happen on the island. Another than that is I wish diamondXplatinum is a "canon" paring, but due pearlXplatinum in the way it kinda hard for everything. (Maybe we should move this conversation to the pokemon wiki or somewhere else) Fav male character goes to Diamond coming 1st followed by Black and then Sliver. TanatatFideo (talk) 09:24, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I guess we need to find a good place where we can talk about pokemon, but am pretty busy right now, editing my new wiki and homeworks and projects. Sird might appear again later, she might be some sort of super super agent for the bad guys TanatatFideo (talk) 09:34, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Sure no problem am pretty online there :) TanatatFideo (talk) 11:07, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Danball Senki W Yer sorry I haven't been on lately but heres what hapend. Lex has surrvived and at 1st he was the test player for Omega Dein but then he is revealed to be working for Alfeld Gardyne (Omega Deins Spy). For the Episode I can't remember but I think its episode 32, I maybe wrong so I say just watch it from where you left off. Have to say both W and Chrono Stone are really epic and W is getting the anime ready for the movie as in episode 34 Ban, Hiro and Ran verse someone with the LBX Proto I. Thats the 1st step to Ikaros Force and Ikaros Zero. I love seeing Lex again but he still has a grudge against Ban and the whole world!!!! Can't wait till the next Episode of both animes comes XD TsurugiFan16 (talk) 10:27, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Signature Picture Ok,I'm already edit my signature pic.^^ Shirou Atsuya (talk) 10:58, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh,ok fine^^. '' Shirou Atsuya (talk) 09:18, October 2, 2012 (UTC)'' Tq!Hey Adventure,do you have a FB=Facebook? Shirou Atsuya (talk) 10:05, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok Michelle ChuaFire Tornado 09:22, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Wait you are a Filipino,I am a filipino too Espritimprial010101 (talk) 20:34, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:filipino yeah I went to Canada! Espritimprial010101 (talk) 02:24, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Theme Hey Adventure~! Look at my comment →User blog:SnowyBoy/☺ Pictures-Game ☻ 改 - Inazuma Eleven Wiki ^^ So, if you read it, I need your help and the winners to find a good theme for the really last round~ If you don't want, I don't mind ^^ Thanks ! (Well, I know you're semi-active. It's okay if you can't reply) SnowyBoy₰ 14:16, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday With A Gift! THANKS~!! it means a lot~ ^^ Whoa, that's nice to have the same birthday as one of your closest friend~ ^^ Thanks~ for the gift~ Kirino in skirt, I like it XD. I will keep it on my computer~ Nice drawing~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:16, October 15, 2012 (UTC) re:Facebook Wiki Community Sorry, but this is a definitive no. I don't want links to Facebook on the wiki. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 10:56, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you Adventure for wishing me a happy birthday!!!!!!!!!! Sorry its 5 days late but I've been super busy. Again thank you. Also I loved the Fubuki pic, he is a great character :-D TsurugiFan16 (talk) 17:27, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:~~Hey~~ Sure~! I will add you!~ ^^ Sure, you can have not a Keshin~ ^^ I also want a pic for the member gallery and an element but if you don't want it, it is okay~ ^^ I have put you with number 16~ ^^ Yeah, it is a long time. I miss talking with you~ Oka- Wait... ANOTHER BIRTHDAY PRESENT?!~ O.O Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 16:36, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Pictures-Game FC Heya Adventure~! ^^ You are a member of the ☺ Pictures-Game ☻ 改 FC !! So, you can have 4 hissatsu and one element =) Please, can you tell me what's your choice ? SnowyBoy❄ 17:00, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Chat Adventure trust me I would love to but right now I'm working on a surprise for G2. Its still early but It has to be accurate. Sorry :-( TsurugiFan16 (talk) 08:28, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Well I can try to come into the chat later but thats only a maybe. Thats great that your active again!!!!!!!!!!! Lucky I wish I had a long break, all I got left is 3 days then back to GCSE's at school. :-( TsurugiFan16 (talk) 08:37, October 31, 2012 (UTC) I will try my hardest but now I'm gonna be off the wikia for a few hours. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 08:44, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Offence Oh sorry, i'll do it now.. GouenjiShuuya'123KodaiNoKiba 09:24, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Tactics xD Thanks for the information for the blog. You don't reply in the chat, so, I say here, Wanna help for the tactics ? SnowyBoy❄ 14:50, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Okay ! The info for the KAI FC team xD I totally forgot to reply lol SnowyBoy❄ 14:55, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Tactics I hope you don't mind me helping a bit in Hissatsu Tactics template DarkBlizzard9 ☺ 15:17, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks~ ^^ THANKS, I REALLY LIKE IT~ ^^ XD, sure I will add you too both of them~ ^^ Yeah, now we can talk~ ^^ Though I have school _ _|| But Let's CHAT WHOHOOOO~ We can continue the RP if you want of course~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 16:05, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Template Idea I think you can make a template for Keshins too, I will also help in adding it ~ DarkBlizzard9 ☺ 16:08, October 31, 2012 (UTC) User Could you block User:Ashleigh Collins? First of all, she (I think) keeps on removing info, causing trouble, putting false info, etc. And second, she has put some negative things on my talk page (Which I have deleted, but you can check the log). Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 22:49, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Re:Translation of CS Locations No problem. Feel free to ask me when you need my assistance. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 23:05, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Re:RP YESSSS, I can reply again with my phone, yaaaaaay XD. Though it is still doing weird. I can't look what I write XD. Oh well, it should work XD. Aww, that's too bad. Hmmm, new topic, hmmmmmm... What do you think of... Shindou has seen that Kirino and Kariya were dating each other or Kirino saw Shindou and Tenma dating each other XD (A War RP XD) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 05:08, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, let's do it~! Oh well, blame school for not letting me come to the chat XD. Oh well, The first two hours are cancelled tomorrow!~ So, maybe I can see you tomorrow morning in my time~ ^^ Okay~ They are nice~ ^^ This time a Kariya one? XD RP Start Shindou (me): *Saw Kariya dragging Kurama* What is he planning again? And why is he with Kurama? And why was he pretending to be scared? If he is planning to get Kirino, he is going to die *Smirks* Oh well, I guess everthing is fine now... Though I should follow him... Meh, I am too lazy... Oh well, *Follows Kariya and Kurama* RP End It will be become longer later XD And YES, I changed my profile pic back to the Setsuna Boost one XD. Also, I made two Navigations, Tengawara and Kaiou's though I don't know if those are really good~ ^^" Oh well, I will create more Navigations tomorrow~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 14:49, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Offense and Dribble It doesn't really bother me that much, I just wanted to know why it was like that. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 18:59, November 1, 2012 (UTC) RP Continuation Thanks~ ^^ Let start it~! RP Start Shindou: *Fells due to Kurama lands on me* WTF?!! KARIYA!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!! THROWING A KURAMA TO YOUR SENIOR?!!! PFFF, now I lost him -.- Oh well, I will see him tomorrow by the soccer practice and he will get a HARD practice... *Walks to home* RP End Same here XD You forgot to sign XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 03:38, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Yep, you did forget it XD. RP Starts Shindou: *Walks to school the next morning* I wonder where Kariya is. He got a huge problem with throwing Kurama at me -.- WHAT?! Kariya is absent today, why is that today _ _|| Oh well, I should go to soccer practice. I guess everyone is waiting for me. *Walks to the soccer building* RP End Yup, it was short XD. Oh well, it will become later longer XD. Did you notice that the character track, the Hissatsu track and the scout characters track badge are gone? It is kinda weird... Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 05:36, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Time to play! Alright! Wow... I can believe you wake up so early and send me that message. I personally don't know which article / blog to choose. http://jamesbond.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Porterfield/Create_the_Ultimate_Bond_Movie That link above is an example from the James Bond Wiki. I don't actually know what to choose haha.. And also, I've read about the featuring Wiki stuff. hey said that we need a image (i forgot the size). So If you can look out for that, we can submit our wiki to be featured at Wikia.com page! [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 09:23, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Featuring image I'd prefer the last image most. There are reasons I think the first and the second images should not be the ones to be featured. The first image is Tenma in the young form. So if a person goes "OMG!!!! This character is sooooo cute. I have to watch this", but then he/she knows "Aww... The teenage form of this kid is not handsome" ... etc... haha.. The second image is a bit dim. so that came to the reason we should choose the 3rd image where it's not dim, but showed 3 main characters in the movie. So I'll go with the 3rd image. [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 12:33, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Navigation Hi Adventure! I have a question about the navigation template that you're placing on articles. What exactly is the navigation template meant to show on articles? Taha1921 10:59, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok thanks Adventure btw i saw you got affected by the wiki glitch as well as Snowy but you lost a lot more points My condolences Taha1921 11:13, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Rounded corners and CSSes Hey there Adventure! Glad you asked! Well... You know why I can change the admins comment to highlighted colors? It's because I changed (added some into) the CSS of the wiki: MediaWiki:Wikia.css. We can change everything there! The Template:MainBanner also uses the CSS for when we hover the links, they change the background slowly. In conclusion, we can change the rounded boxes. The bad side of this is... Don't use CSS too much... Or our wiki will look like a mess. For example of myself, the Spanish IE wiki uses too much gradient, which causes me a color eye-drunk... hehe. So if you wanna change it, I can do that do the wiki. Leave me a message! [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 14:04, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Done! Hope you enjoyed the new mini fix on the design! XD! [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 13:23, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Points~ As seen by SnowyBoy, if you earn a badge, you will get your points back~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' '''19:34, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Sprite Help Hey Tactics AW28 (XD Just kidding) ~ Can you help me with sprites, specifically avatars......... How do you get the avatars' outlines till the borders, because when I tried it the result was this --> How do you leave the white spaces out? Please can you help me? ' ' 'Fubuki風吹' 'Sunshine Force' 'Fortissimo' ' Aggressive Beat' 08:35, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks AW28 ~ Now can you please tell me where to download it ~ or get it ~ ' ' 'Fubuki風吹' 'Sunshine Force' 'Fortissimo' ' Aggressive Beat' 09:01, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Team Hey Adventure, I totally forgot you wanted to join my game! If I didn't forget, I would've kept a place for you! But I now have made space for 1 more team, so you can still add it!! Try to do it as fast as you can (I know you're semi-active, but still)~ ' GoldAsh~' 'Death Rain~' ' Air Bullet~' ' Hinawa Bullet~' 13:08, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Tabbing Oh Hey! Yeah. I really don't like that thing messing up stuffs. There's one thing to fix this: 1. Either creating a new template just for those tabbed images template (would cause confusion for new editors and we have to replace all the template with tab images with the new template) 2. Edit the template, but then we have to edit all the pages that has the Character template. The number 1 option is still better, but what will create confusion for the users. I'll try to handle this. Hope you'll be active back soon! hehe [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19''' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 13:36, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re:Points You're welcome~ ^^ Yeah, it is XDDD. Sure, go ahead, I like it ^^ (Yeah, I know~ XD) Yeah, it is~ I like Setsuna Boost, Presto Turn, La Flamme and Buttobi Punch, so I thought why not in my signature XDD. Oh well, it is one line~ Yeah... I think they have copied me with longer signatures -.- Yup, they are... and the blog games too -.- Yeah, let's start~ RP Start Shindou: *After School has ended* Oh well, I am going to practice~ *Practicing on a field* Finally~ I created a faster Offense Hissatsu~ Now, I can past every Block Hissatsu that is going to use, eheheheheheheehe. RP End Oh welll, mine was weird too XD. It is okay~ ^^ Take your time to reply it~ O.o, you're sick? Get well soon~! (Awwwwwwww, let me comment too~ Let me find a sad quote first~ Also, I will help to advertise your blog game~ ^^) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 14:39, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Template fixed done. Hey Adventure! Thanks to you asked me if I could fix the template, I looked through the Parser function of the MediaWiki which is really nice and efficient! I've fixed the template so now the parameter image is still normal to use. But if you want to add a tabber into the image section and want to remove the ugly and Gouenji, the other, I didn't fix those because I don't have time, I'll do it tomorrow but if you can do it tomorrow you can help me! :D So the only thing to fix it is to add '|type=2''' into the Character templates (should be before |image=) If you're interested in Parser functions, check out: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Parser_functions Cheers! [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 14:44, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Looks like Lord fixed it for us! Thank her! :D [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 14:53, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello Adventure~! ^^ This is the pic that I want without a background~! AngelKeeve 07:58, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Pfft,you asked here,so here XD Well,here is the picture XD Hope it fits... NishizonoNakata Buttobi Punch! 08:00, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Photos Here are my photos~ I hope it isn't that much work~ ^^ Shindou: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Shindou_Mixi_Maxed_in_the_TCG.png If that one is too much work, then this one: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Setsuna_Boost_CS_17_HQ_2.PNG Kirino and Kariya http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:KirinoKariyaTryingToStopAShoot43GOHD.PNG You can take them both together~ ^^ (I want that ball force thingy also in the pic if it can~ ^^) Here you go~ I hope it isn't too much. If it is, Sorry~ ^^'' '(It's your turn for the RP/Reply XD) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 08:11, November 17, 2012 (UTC) HQ Picture Here You Go. I hope this one is good. AngelKeeve 08:17, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Why Blaze axel (talk) 08:59, November 17, 2012 (UTC)Blaze axel All right I had read it Blaze axel (talk) 09:03, November 17, 2012 (UTC)Blaze axel Re:Pic Really thanks for the pic~! ^^ I see that your points are normal again~ ^^ (It is okay~ ^^) Get well soon~! (If you aren't better yet~ ^^) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 15:13, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Got it? Hey AW28.............. Don't leave this time XD Got the photoshop and what's more to it, I downloaded the torrent of it ~ Thanks for the help ~ ' ' Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force Fortissimo Aggressive Beat 07:25, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Hohoho! and champaigns Hey! Since you nudged me about Christmas and New Year, I've came with some idea for the design too. I'll send you a preview soon...Also, I'm asking Genda for permission. I haven't keep up with Chrono Stone lately (cur. ep 23 or somewhere around that) but I think yeah: We should feature Tenma. About the spotlight image, at the time I'm writting this, I suddenly think of the pic where Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou (<-- As I remember) standing with a dark background in the Bonds Gryphon movie. But you can give me ideas about images! [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 11:27, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Here's a preview for you:? http://i.imgur.com/9rAs1.png [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 11:40, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Also, for characters at the Main page:? http://i.imgur.com/BGdHo.png and MainBoxes at the main page [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 11:53, November 24, 2012 (UTC)